Lisbon in Wonderland
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Traducción. Una noche, Lisbon trabaja hasta tarde y ve a un conejo blanco... espera, ¿qué está haciendo un conejo blanco en las oficinas del CBI? Oneshot lleno de sinsentidos y ligero Jisbon.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia le pertenece a _**ShunKickShunKers**_, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Los personajes son propiedad de Bruno Heller.

**N/A: **Rated T por algunas expresiones, un Jane desnudo y pensamientos ligeramente impuros por parte de Lisbon... aunque nada de lo que preocuparse xD

**N/T: **Bueno, esta es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que publico algo aquí, además de ser el primer fanfic de este fandom y, definitivamente, espero que no sea el último. Espero que disfrutéis del oneshot y que os riáis tanto con él como lo hice yo ;)

* * *

**Lisbon in Wonderland**

Lisbon estaba trabajando en su escritorio más tarde de la hora como de costumbre. El reloj dió las diez cuando por fin se dió cuenta de lo tarde que realmente era. Soltó su bolígrafo y se restregó los ojos. Cuando levantó su cabeza, se dió cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y... ¿un conejo blanco estaba sobre sus patas traseras observándola? Pestañeó una, dos veces, convencida de que sólo era producto del cansancio.

En efecto, el animal desapareció al segundo pestañeo y ella sonrió, divertida con su propio subconsciente. Estaba muy cansada. Si Jane estuviese allí, la regañaría por trabajar tan tarde... a pesar de ser el pricipal responsable de ello. Ella se levantó y cogió su chaqueta antes de quedarse clavada en el sitio. El conejo blanco seguía ahí, ahora en su escritorio, olisqueando los papeles que había rellenado hace apenas unos minutos.

"Hey, lárgate de aquí" dijo molesta y con miedo de que el animal hiciese sus necesidades en los informes. El animal se incorporó en sus patas traseras de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada severa:

"Agente Lisbon, esa no es forma de tratar a una visita."

Los ojos de Lisbon casi se desprendieron de sus cuencas.

_¿Habla?_

Acto seguido vió cómo el conejo se sacaba un reloj de debajo del pelaje. _¿Dónde lo ha escondido? Y lo más importante, ¿qué hace un conejo con un reloj?_

"¡Oh!, son casi las diez y media. ¡Qué tarde voy a llegar!"

El conejo saltó de su escritorio y salió a toda velocidad de su oficina. Lisbon pestañeó y, siguiendo su curioso instinto, salió también de la oficina para intentar atraparlo. Siguió - o persiguió a toda velocidad (¡mira que era rápido!)- al pequeño y blanco animal por todo el CBI hasta la sala de interrogatorios. El conejo saltó lo suficientemente alto como para empujar la puerta y colarse dentro. Lisbon fue detrás, pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo de la habitación, dicho suelo desapareció.

"¿¡Pero qué co...?" sus palabras murieron en un largo grito de sorpresa a la vez que caía a través de un enorme túnel excavado en tierra.

Durante los primeros minutos la sorpresa la impidió pensar correctamente. Más tarde, al darse cuenta de que llevaba cayendo un buen rato, retomó el control de sí misma y trató de analizar más o menos lo que la rodeaba. Todo lo que había a su alrededor: mesas, tablones, papeles, carpetas, sillas y papeleras estaban acompañándola en la caída o flotando por el aire. Un pequeño espejo apoyado en un escritorio cercano reflejó su cabello despeinado. _Pues sí que necesito un corte de pelo_, pensó tras echarle un vistazo rápido, no sin antes pestañear con incredulidad. _¿Pero a qué viene eso? _se preguntó, molesta con su propio pensamiento.

La caída duró una eternidad en su cabeza, aunque si miraba su reloj, tan sólo habían pasado quince minutos. Cuando finalmente vió algo blanco al fondo, no sabía si sentir alivio o angustia: ¿y si chocaba contra el suelo demasiado deprisa?

Para su gran alivio y sorpresa, aterrizó con torpeza en una enorme hoja de la flor más grande -una begoña- que había visto nunca. Su espalda chocó contra la hoja y tuvo que quedarse quieta durante unos minutos mientras gruñía por el entumecimiento de la misma. Finalmente, se las apañó para levantarse y deslizarse hasta el suelo. Un sendero árido serpenteaba a través de lo que parecía ser un enorme jardín. El increíble tamaño de las plantas la dejó sin palabras: hierbas y flores tan altas como pequeños edificios, setas y hojas caídas que la doblaban en tamaño... Después de unos cuantos minutos andando y explorando, estaba dividida entre el asombro y el pánico. ¿Qué era ese sitio y cómo algo tan enorme podía existir debajo de las oficinas del CBI? Tendría que preguntar a Hightower si ella sabía algo de esto...

_"Hubo una vez un muchacho, un chico muy extraño y encantado..." _(*)

Lisbon se quedó estática ante la voz de un hombre cantando. El sonido la dió confianza al principio, al menos no estaba sola en ese lugar. Miró alrededor, ya que la voz parecía cercana, sin embargo no podía ver a nadie.

_"...viajó desde muy lejos, desde muy lejos, más allá de la tierra y los mares..."_

En algún lugar a su derecha... siguiendo el sendero... Siguió hacia delante, notando que la voz sonaba más alta según caminaba.

_"...es, sencillamente, amar y ser correspondido."_

_¡Allí!_ pensó cuando divisó una silueta que estaba encima de algo alto, como una de esas plantas o... ¿una seta venenosa? Cuando dió un paso más cerca, Lisbon se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Cho. Al principio sintió calma al verle, pero luego, sintió como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué estaba vestido con una horrible camiseta verde con la palabra "ZEN" en letras mayúsculas y amarillas y unas bermudas chillonas? Y sobre todo, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí sentado en una seta fumando... cachimba?

"¿Cho?" llamó de todas formas. El hombre la miró con expresión estoica.

"¿Cho?" repitió él en un tono bajo y hastío. "¿Quién es Cho?"

"Tú, obviamente" respondió Lisbon, medio enfadada. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella cuando se encontraban, claramente, en un lugar tan extraño? "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio?"

El asiático dió una gran calada y expulsó una enorme y densa nube de humo.

"Dónde, por qué" repitió él. "La gente siempre quiere saber la razón que se oculta tras las cosas**. **¿Por qué no simplemente aceptarlo? Déjame en paz y vete, ya me has molestado bastante."

La mandíbula de Lisbon casi tocó el suelo. Miró a su subordinado y cruzó los brazos.

"Cho, ¿qué es este lugar?" repitió enfadada. "Y vuélveme a decir que te estoy molestando y te pasarás un mes haciendo papeleo."

El asiático frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

"Esto es El País de Las Maravillas, señora."

"¿El País de Las Maravillas? Ya, claro" resopló ella a la vez que ponía sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Y cómo se sale de este sitio?"

"Tan sólo tienes que seguir el camino que lleva al Bosque Arácnido, ingenua." Después suspiró: "Ya me has cansado con tus preguntas, me voy a dormir."

Lisbon lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el hombre simplemente se hizo una bola y dejó de moverse. Ella se encogió de hombros molesta y siguió su camino. Ese no se iba a escapar de todo el papeleo de mañana, ¡eso seguro!

_~L-I-W~_

Siguió el sendero durante otra hora. El paisaje había cambiado mientras tanto; el camino dejaba atrás el gran jardín lleno de flores y continuaba por un enorme bosque. Ella se detuvo antes de pasar los primeros árboles, preguntándose si era una buena idea. Luego recordó que no tenía opción, así que atravesó la entrada. Cinco minutos después, la luz había disminuído considerablemente. Lisbon estaba empezando a preguntarse si no sería más inteligente dar la vuelta, cuando captó un destello rubio en la rama de un árbol cercano. Después de mirar otra vez, reconoció a su irritante asesor. Este estaba vestido, al menos, en su traje y chaleco de siempre e incluso estaba mirándola con su sonrisa petulante por excelencia. Aunque sin mucha probabilidad, quizás tendría suerte con él por una vez...

"Jane, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás subido a un árbol?"

La sonrisa del rubio se estiró a tal longitud inhumana que Lisbon casi retrocedió ante esta imagen.

Un Jane sonriente significaba problemas, pero un Jane sonriendo ampliamente anunciaba catástrofe y montañas de _papeleo_.

_Por favor, dime que todo esto no es un truco de Jane_, pensó de repente.

"No sé quién es ese Jane del que hablas, pero yo soy el Gato de Cheshire" respondió él alegremente, sentándose en la rama y poniéndose cómodo. Lisbon se esforzó por no entrar en pánico. Nop, todavía no se había vuelto loca. No podía volverse loca todavía. Esto era sólo un sueño.

"Jan... Gato de Cheshire o como sea que te llames, ¡bájate de una vez!"

El hombre saltó con una agilidad aterradora y aterrizó perfectamente con sus dos pies. Unas pequeñas orejas de gato se sacudían de un lado a otro, hacia ella y hacia atrás.

"Qué dama tan hermosa perdida aquí en El País de Las Maravillas" dijo animadamente. " Mejor que esa mocosa rubia, descerebrada y charlatana del otro día. Creo que hice que se perdiera por el bosque sólo para cerrarle la boca."

Mientras hablaba, su mano desapareció.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" preguntó Lisbon, sin creerse lo que veía. Jane miró su mano desaparecida y sonrió incluso más.

"Me hago desaparecer cuando quiero, querida. ¡Mira! Sin pies" sus pies se desvanecieron. "Sin pelo" los rizos rubios desaparecieron dejándole calvo "Sin ropa" su traje comenzó a dispersarse...

"¡Para, ya lo pillo!" gritó Lisbon, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. No necesitaba ver a un Jane desnudo ahora mismo. Esa sería la última chispa que confirmaría que se _estaba_ volviendo loca.

"Aw, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de ver a un hombre desnudo?"

"Cállate" respondió manteniendo sus párpados cerrados tozudamente.

"Aw, ¡eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas!" su voz se había arrastrado más cerca. Ella deseaba fervientemente abrir sus ojos pero, ¿y qué si todavía no había hecho reaparecer su ropa?

"Serías un ratoncito; apuesto lo que sea a que serías muy... sabrosa. Me hace querer probar..."

De repente unos labios cubrieron los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos para ser bienvenida por otros azulmente profundos e hipnóticos a tan sólo unos centímetros de los suyos. Las manos de este se colocaron en sus caderas y la acercó más a él. Por unos segundos, cerró ligeramente los párpados disfrutando la sensación, pero fue devuelta bruscamente a la realidad cuando él intentó profundizar el beso.

"¡J...Jane!" protestó débilmente, moviendo sus manos entre los pechos de ambos _-demasiado cercanos- _para apartarle. Se maldijo a sí misma cuando pensó que su torso parecía lo suficientemente cómodo como para apoyar la cabeza en él y echarse una siesta; lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que él seguía desnudo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Maldito engreído.

"Meh, ¡pero si lo has disfrutado tanto como yo!" exclamó alegremente.

"En tus sueños, capullo" gruñó ella _-no mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo- _mirando fijamente a su cara. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos antes de que su estómago gruñese hambriento. Las orejas de Jane cayeron a la vez que una expresión de desaprobación aparecía en su rostro.

"¿No has comido todavía? Bueno, entonces ve hacia allí" señaló hacia una bonita puerta de madera en la que ella no había reparado antes. "Mis amigos te darán algo de tarta. Aunque te advierto, no bebas de su té. No le ponen leche."

Lisbon asintió, empezando a sentirse cansada por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. El rubio sonrió de nuevo y besó su mejilla antes de susurrar:

"La veré más tarde, bella dama..."

La mujer se sonrojó furiosamente. Su cuerpo desapareció, dejando la cabeza flotando por el aire. Lisbon casi gritó cuando su cara desapareció por sí misma y sólo quedaron sus ojos azules y su enorme sonrisa.

"¡Jane!" chilló a punto de desmayarse.

"Sigue el camino, querida, ¡y verás el final!" añadió antes de desvanecerse por completo.

_~L-I-W~_

Tan pronto como llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió. Detrás, luces centelleantes de varios colores la cegaron repentinamente por algunos segundos, y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para dejar que estos se acostumbraran a la inusual claridad. Una vez conseguido, no tuvo que andar mucho hasta encontrarse en una nueva fantasía.

Había llegado a otro jardín, de un tamaño normal esta vez, donde una enorme y larga mesa (¡casi no podía ver el otro lado!) ocupaba la mayoría del sitio. Demasiadas servilletas, tartas, gelatinas, caramelos y todo lo que un fan de lo dulce pudiese imaginar estaba repartido desproporcionadamente en varios platos y fuentes. Al otro extremo de la mesa, dos personas - a los que reconoció con dificultad como Van Pelt y Rigsby- estaban sentados en grandes sillones, bebiendo de tazas, cada uno con un plato medio lleno colocado al lado de un tenedor y un cuchillo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se pusieron, literalmente, de pie de un salto.

"¡Bienvenida!" dijo Rigsby con alegría, saludándola con la mano con entusiasmo. "¡Yo soy el Sombrerero Loco! ¡Siéntate aquí, siéntate aquí por favor! ¡No tenemos muchos invitados últimamente!"

Lisbon se situó a regañadientes en un sofá de cuero marrón, parecido al que tenía Jane en la oficina. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja esperando -de corazón- explicaciones de algún tipo.

"Soy la Liebre de Marzo" dijo Van Pelt en el mismo tono, sus largas orejas de conejo retorciéndose hacia ella -y Lisbon supo que era otro caso perdido. Cogió una tetera y le ofreció algo de té. Lisbon sacudió su cabeza negándose, y eso pareció entristecer al hombre.

"Oh, vamos jovencita" insistió Rigsby. "¡Por favor, toma algo de té! ¡Está delicioso!"

"Si no lo haces, el Sombrerero quedará decepcionado" y la pelirroja añadió con aire conspiratorio: "El Gato de Cheshire siempre se burla de él por la calidad de su té."

"¡Dice que necesita más leche y no sé cuántos ingredientes innecesarios más!" se quejó Rigsby. "El té de verdad es sólo agua caliente y hojas. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres probarlo?"

Lisbon se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con desconfianza, ignorando los gruñidos de su estómago. Ahora estaba simplemente harta.

"Ya he escuchado suficiente. Disfrutad vuestra merienda de locos vosotros solos." les gruñó, sin darse cuenta de que a ese punto ya se habían olvidado de ella y estaban luchando por un trozo de tarta.

_~L-I-W~_

No podía creerlo. Dos horas antes, ella estaba en su oficina rellenando informes, y luego vió a ese conejo blanco y decidió seguirlo como una tonta. Ahora tenía que lidiar con un Cho fumado, unos Rigsby y Van Pelt majaras bebiendo de un té insípido y un Jane burlón (su peor pesadilla) que la había besado y desaparecido acto seguido. ¡Pues menos mal que iba a ser una noche tranquila!

El sendero continuaba su camino bajo una gran entrada adornada y rodeada por enormes setos. Antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y el conejo blanco emergió de ella mientras era perseguido a toda velocidad por... cartas de póquer... con cabezas humanas y armadas con lanzas.

Ella se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y suspiró cansada. Todo era normal. Nop, no había nada raro. Había sido enviada a un mundo donde sus compañeros de trabajo se comportaban como dibujos animados y donde estaba conociendo a criaturas extrañas, pero todo era normal. Otra baraja de cartas salió, esta vez seguida por dos personas 'normales': Minelli y Hightower, vistiendo largas ropas adornadas con corazones. ¿Cuándo iba a parar esta comedia?

"¿Jefa?" llamó vacilante. La mujer de piel oscura paró en seco y la observó irritada.

"¿Quien eres, mujer?" preguntó Hightower con un tono incluso más afilado de lo normal. Lisbon tuvo que resistir la tentación de ladrarle de vuelta -¡nadie excepto Jane la llamaba mujer!- y respondió con un tono tranquilo:

"¿Qué es todo esto, jefa? ¿Alguien ha decidido jugar a los disfraces y nadie me lo ha comunicado? En serio, estoy cansándome de toda esta tontería."

Hightower resopló y giró su cabeza inmediatamente con desinterés.

"Me aburre. Soldado, córtale la cabeza."

Lisbon pestañeó.

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Soldados, ¡decapitad a esta pesada!" repitió Hightower, dirigiéndose a las cartas de póquer con forma humana. Lisbon miró a Minelli, sus ojos rogándole que le diese una respuesta. El hombre se encogió de hombros, puso una mano en el brazo de su...'mujer' e hizo un gesto hacia los soldados para pararles.

"Querida Reina, dejad a esta mujer hablar. Parece un poco perdida."

"Tonterías" replicó Hightower secamente, mirándola con odio. "¿Por qué iba a estar perdida? Nadie se pierde en El País de Las Maravillas. En fin, como parece ser que mi marido lo quiere, adelante, explica tu grosería."

Lisbon no sabía qué hacer, así que explicó su situación empezando por cómo se encontraba rellenando informes en su oficina, cómo acto seguido vió a un extraño y parlanchín conejo blanco, cómo cayó en un agujero y aterrizó en una hoja, cómo siguió un sendero y se encontró con Cho -"Ah, la oruga" dijo Minelli, asintiendo- y luego a Jane en los árboles -"El Gato de Cheshire"- bufó Hightower. "Guardias, no olvidéis cortarle la cabeza si os lo encontráis."- y por último, la lucha de Van Pelt y Rigsby durante su fiesta del té y cómo llegó a la puerta del castillo.

Durante su discurso, Minelli la observó maravillado, Hightower bostezó y el resto prestó especial atención a la Reina, preparados para acatar sus órdenes. Una vez terminó, la mujer de color miró a su 'marido' y dijo:

"¿No te parece aburrida? Simplemente aparece de la nada y empieza a decir tonterías. ¿Qué es cé-bé-í? ¿No te parece que es otra trampa de ese Sombrerero y la Liebre de Marzo? ¡Se dice que últimamente esos dos se han aliado con ese gato inmundo para planear un complot contra mí!"

"No estoy conspirando contra nadie" protestó con veneno en sus palabras. "Es usted la que siempre está observándome, asegurándose de que controlo a Jane y..."

"¿Estás insinuando que mi Reina está conspirando contra tí?" preguntó un aturdido Minelli. "Vaya, eso es nuevo."

"Te dije que iba a ser un aburrimiento y nada más" gruñó Hightower. "Ya he escuchado suficiente. Soldados, cortarle la cabeza, _ahora_."

Un gran grupo de ases corrió para rodearla. Sintiendo el peligro que se avecinaba, su mano se dirigió automáticamente a su cadera antes de darse cuenta de que no llevaba su arma consigo. Mientras que el grupo de inhumanas criaturas la apuntaba con sus lanzas preparándose para atacar, ella tan sólo podía preguntarse si iba a despertarse antes de morir...

"Oh, estas no son formas de tratar a una señorita."

Si no la hubiese asustado apareciendo de la nada, Lisbon habría abrazado al rubio asesor. Su repentina llegada hizo que las cartas con forma humana se detuviesen y mirasen a la Reina, esperando órdenes. La reacción de Hightower no se hizo esperar.

"¡Gato de Cheshire!" rugió. "¡Sabía que esta chica era tu cómplice!"

Jane no se molestó en hablar con la Reina, así que ignorando las cartas que les rodeaban, cogió a Lisbon por la cintura y la cargó en su hombro izquierdo.

"¿Jane?" balbuceó ella sin entender su acción.

"Disfruta del viaje, querida, ¡no durará mucho!" sonrió ampliamente Jane, sujetándola con fuerza. "Quizá desees cerrar los ojos, puede que esto no te resulte muy agradable."

Sin preguntar el porqué, ella simplemente obedeció. Sintió cómo él se agachaba y saltaba. Y saltaba. Y saltaba. Sin caerse nunca. De pronto sintió como si se encontrase en un ascensor, así que abrió sus ojos... y retuvo el aliento cuando se dió cuenta de que estaban elevándose hacia el cielo lentamente. Cuando finalmente se equilibraron, él empezó a andar. En el aire. Aun así, no la bajó.

"¡Jane!" protestó, agarrándose con firmeza a su traje y tratando de no mirar hacia abajo. "¡Bájame de aquí, puedo andar sola!"

Jane se detuvo y, al contrario de lo que ella había pensado, no la soltó.

"No, no puedes. Mi plataforma invisible está destinada exclusivamente para mi uso personal. ¿O es que quieres que te deje caer sobre un bosque enorme lleno de arañas gigantes?" preguntó con tono afable.

"¿Arañas?" repitió incrédula.

"No se llama el 'Bosque Arácnido' por nada" Jane se encogió de hombros y añadió ante su incrédula mirada. "Tú simplemente no te adentraste lo suficiente como para cruzártelas."

"Vale, vale, no me bajes" gruñó en respuesta.

"¡Tus deseos son órdenes, milady!" sonrió radiantemente, a la vez que reajustaba la posición de ella sobre su hombro. "O debería decir, tus deseos son órdenes para tu sueño."

Antes de que pudiese responderlo, estaban en marcha otra vez. El paso de Jane era lento y regular, aunque ella no estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de que había una distancia de treinta metros bajo ellos. Se quedó quieta, sin mirar hacia abajo, y tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre su hombro. Cuando él empezó a canturrear, ella preguntó:

"¿Cuándo vamos a bajar?"

Jane se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

"¡Ahora mismo!"

La caída fue tan rápida como la subida. Jane simplemente saltó de su plataforma invisible y la gravedad hizo presente sus leyes. Lisbon tenía el presentimiento de estar atascada en un ascensor fuera de control y se agarró a su chaqueta con la esperanza de que aquello fuese sólo una pesadilla. Cuando los pies de Jane tocaron el suelo, la soltó sin miramientos a su lado y suspiró.

"Hace mucho calor aquí después de tanto ejercicio... debería librarme de algunas capas..."

Por otro lado, Lisbon estaba más preocupada por el moratón que empezaría a formarse en su cadera dentro de poco, que por el bienestar de su asesor. Levantó su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada mordaz:

"Jane, ¿no podrías haber sido más cuidadoso con el aterrizaje...?"

Entonces se detuvo. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo y encarando a un muy desnudo Jane que la sonreía ampliamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Olvidando su enfado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y, esta vez, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en lo que había entre sus piernas.

"¿Bastante grande, eh?" sonrió orgulloso.

"¡Cállate, Jane!" retortó, deseando que la tierra la tragase y rápido. Si esto era un sueño, como bien había dicho él, eso era posible, ¿no?

Él avanzó hacia ella sin ninguna vergüenza, premiándola con una mejor vista y, de repente, lo único que Lisbon podía desear era que el Jane de la oficina estuviese igual de bien dotado. Si alguna vez iban a tener una cita, podría ser interesante descubrir si había alguna semejanza entre los dos... Ella deseaba, un poquito, que hubiese alguna.

_¿Lisbon?_

Una voz que le resultaba familiar resonaba en su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente.

No había nadie. Lo que la rodeaba se volvió de color negro.

_Oye, ¿Lisbon?_

Lisbon abrió los ojos.

_~L-I-W~_

"¿Lisbon?"

La cercana imagen del rostro de Jane, a tan sólo centímetros del de ella, la hizo saltar de su silla. Este gesto, al no haber sido calculado, hizo que se cayese al suelo. Con fuerza. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en su oficina con un Jane mirándola raro.

"¿Lisbon? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Pestañeó una, dos veces, antes de inspeccionar lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en su oficina, las luces que se colaban por la ventana indicaban que era por la mañana temprano y el aroma a café que provenía de la taza situada en su escritorio le aseguraba que no estaba rodeada de barajas de cartas dispuestas a decapitarla, y que Jane se encontraba, con toda seguridad, completamente vestido.

"¿Lisbon?" repitió, tomando un paso en su dirección.

"¡Estoy bien!" exclamó con voz aguda y se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Estoy bien! Es sólo... es sólo que esos informes me están volviendo loca... tu culpa otra vez... papeleo y todo eso..."

"¿Te dormiste encima de tu mesa?"

Lisbon suspiró y se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo de sus impecables pantalones.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por el café."

Jane asintió y la miró fijamente, un poco preocupado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió suavemente.

"No es nada, simplemente un sueño estúpido. Soñé que estaba en El País de Las Maravillas, como en la película."

Él asintió de nuevo. De repente, sonrió abiertamente y se acercó un paso.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es esa cosa tan grande que esperas que el Gato de Cheshire y yo tengamos en común?"

Ella escupió el café que acababa de beber y le dirigió una mirada feroz. Una imagen de su fantasía de Jane como Gato de Cheshire invadió su mente. Y, conociendo a Jane, con certeza había hecho de testigo mientras ella dormía antes de despertarla. ¿Había hablado? ¿Había mencionado... _Censurado_ le advirtió su subconsciente. De una cosa estaba segura, no olvidaría la imagen de Van Pelt como Liebre de Marzo, Rigsby como Sombrerero Loco, Cho como Oruga, Hightower como la Reina de Corazones y a Minelli como el Rey. Y aun menos al Gato de Cheshire...

"Vete. Ahora. Mismo. Jane" gruñó Lisbon en voz baja, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Él salió de la oficina entre risitas, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando. Se sentó otra vez en su silla detrás del escritorio y suspiró. Su codo chocó contra algo: el DVD de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas que le había prestado Van Pelt.

Lisbon gruñó internamente y juró que esa era la última vez que veía películas de dibujos animados mientras cuidaba de su sobrina.

* * *

**(*) **_Tanto esta frase como las otras dos que canta Cho son de una canción de David Bowie llamada "Nature Boy" que, personalmente, me gusta bastante. Alguno de vosotros quizá la conozca porque aparecía en la BSO de Moulin Rouge. Al principio no sabía si traducirlas o dejarlas en el lenguaje original, pero ya que estaba traduciendo toda la historia me animé a traducir eso también por si alguno tenía curiosidad por el significado de las letras._

Ahora me gustaría que, si no es mucha molestia, dejáseis review -botoncito de abajo- ya que tanto a la autora como a mí (especialmente a la autora) nos gustaría saber vuestras opiniones :)


End file.
